


El fin del mundo

by Anonymous



Category: Stone Ocean - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Gen, Short, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Algunos dicen que tus últimos momentos de vida se perciben como infinitos. Jolyne, rodeada de un mar azul y rojo, se permite recordar los buenos momentos, e imaginar miles de vidas y posibilidades antes de dejarse ir. /W.I.P. - Fic no beteado - spoilers del capitulo final/





	1. El final, el principio

**Author's Note:**

> Encontré estas notas que escribí en 2016 para un fic Jolyne céntrico y decidí subirlas tal como están. Entiendo que suena perezoso publicar un boceto, pero me sirve para probar la interfaz del sitio
> 
> Los capítulos no están directamente relacionados entre sí y varían bastante en longitud y tono: 
> 
> Algunos tienen como protagonista a Jolyne y otros a Irene. La idea original era jugar un poco entre contar pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos, y mezclarlos con la nueva vida en este nuevo universo
> 
> Es el primer fic que publico, y no tiene un final... Por lo que pido disculpas de antemano. Los dibujos los hice para ilustrar el fanfic porque lo sentía demasiado vació
> 
> Advertencias: El fic es gen, no se centra en relaciones románticas, pero puede ser que alguna aparezca de fondo

Sus extremidades flotaban extendiéndose sobre la superficie, en forma de hilos constituidos de su propia carne, sobre un mar teñido de sangre que cambiaba de tonalidades con una velocidad que solo podía considerarse sobrenatural.

Jolyne cerró sus ojos, demasiado cansada para mantenerlos abiertos.

Pero su fuerza de voluntad y su terquedad no le permitían irse, no aún.

Sus pensamientos se volvían confusos y le con cada segundo le costaba más concentrarse, solo la imagen de la mirada de Emporio quedo grabada con fuerza en su mente.

Su stand solo pudo seguir al niño por más de un par de metros antes de que la fatiga y las heridas no se lo permitieran más, pero podía sentir de manera casi física como su presencia se alejaba más y más de ella. Lamentaba haber confiado una tarea tan desmesuradamente grande al niño, pero confiaba en él desde lo más profundo de su ser. Más que confianza, diría que para ella, la victoria de Emporio se trataba de una certeza.

Suspiro suavemente, e incluso esa acción tan simple le hizo sentir que su cuerpo se deshacía más allá de su control.

No es que estuviera arrepentida de las decisiones que tomó esas últimas semanas, pero su realidad estaba marcada por los sacrificios de personas a las que había aprendido a amar en ese corto tiempo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si existía la posibilidad de que las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera.

Noto que el agua ya no se sentía fría, y distraídamente pensó que la ausencia de temperatura creaba la ilusión de que flotaba en la nada.

Con los atisbos de conciencia que le quedaban, pensó en su padre. Al que había decidido dar una segunda oportunidad. Y se entristeció al pensar que, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo casi un extraño. Tenía vagos recuerdos de los pocos momentos en que estuvo presente su vida, pero ahora más que nunca se veían lejanos e irreales.

¿Hubieran podido llevarse bien si las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera?

El mundo se oscureció

***

\- - Memoria (1) - -

Era una de esas inusuales mañanas en su niñez donde su familia estaba reunida. Ella jugaba en el suelo del comedor, garabateando en una hoja de papel. 

Mientras, su madre preparaba el almuerzo y tarareaba la melodía del cassette con música romántica que había puesto más temprano.

En el aire flotaban el olor de la comida casera y las palabras melancólicas de la canción.

_...Why do the birds go on singing? [¿porque los pájaros siguen cantando?]_

_Why do the stars glow above? [¿porque las estrellas brillan en lo alto?]_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world [¿no saben que es el fin del mundo? ]_

  
Jolyne dió por terminado el dibujo que coloreaba sin demasiadas ganas, y levantó la cabeza con curiosidad al notar que que su padre, en un tono casi imperceptible, repetía trozos de la melodía. Este seguía sentado a la mesa donde había desparramado su material de estudio, sin haberse quitado siquiera el sobretodo o la gorra, siempre preparado para irse si recibía alguna llamada de urgencia, pero mientras murmuraba frases sueltas de aquella canción sus ojos se había posado sobre ella.

Jolyne se preguntó si lo que decía la canción tenía algún significado especial para él, porque su padre no era una persona a la que pudieras llamar sentimental : se aventuro a pensar que tal vez se trataba de la primera canción que sus padres bailaron juntos, y una pequeña mueca entre disgustada y divertida se escapó al intentar imaginar a su padre bailando o haciendo cualquier cosa remotamente romántica.

Notando el gesto, su padre dejó los papeles en la mesa y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

Cientos de preguntas se le ocurrieron mientras la voz de su madre y la grabación en la radio se superponian ¿como se habían conocido? ¿que era tan importante en su trabajo que a veces desaparecía de repente y por semanas?

_Why does my heart go on beating? [¿porque mi corazón sigue latiendo?]_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry? [¿porque mis ojos lloran?]_

  
Pero como todos los niños eligió la pregunta más extraña de todas

“¿Cómo sería el fin del mundo para ti?”

El rostro de su padre pareció no cambiar de expresión, pero algo en su mirada la inquieto y le hizo pensar que había una respuesta a esa pregunta, incluso cuando los segundos pasaban y no recibía ninguna.

La melancólica canción terminó y su padre abrió la boca para contestarle, pero Jolyne se apresuró a tomarle la mano y tirar de su abrigo, incitando a que se levante

“Necesito tu ayuda para terminar este dibujo” le indico, dando por terminada la situación anterior.

_Don't they know it's the end of the world? [¿no saben que es el fin del mundo? ]_

_It ended when you said "Goodbye" [Se terminó cuando dijiste adiós]_

Su madre asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y le pidió que pongan los platos en la mesa. Jolyne se dijo que tendría otras oportunidades para preguntarle a su padre sobre cosas no tan felices. Por ahora, no quería arruinar los momentos donde estaban todos juntos, que se volvían cada vez más escasos

  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos fueron la introducción y el primer capítulo.  
> Iré agregando otros capítulos a medida que los encuentre entre mis notas y si acaso alguien esta interesado.  
> La cancion es "The End Of The World" de Skeeter Davis  
> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!


	2. - - Irene (1) - -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenía un nuevo nombre, y una nueva vida menos llena de pesadumbre. o al menos podía decirse que sus penas en esta vida eran más mundanas. 
> 
> Pero ella no lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se centra en Irene y el nuevo universo

Tenía un nuevo nombre, y una nueva vida menos llena de pesadumbre. o al menos podía decirse que sus penas en esta vida eran más mundanas.

Pero ella no lo sabía

Más veces de las que podía contar, un sentido de dejavu la había invadido cuando iba a un lugar que deberían haber sido totalmente nuevo, como si hubiera estado alli en otro tiempo.

Y a pesar de que odiaba esos artículos que nunca faltaban en las revistas de la peluquería, que hablaban del hilo rojo del destino o tu persona elegida, no podía dejar de sentir que muchas de las personas importantes en su vida estaban ahí, atraídas por alguna causa o fuerza mayor. 

Creía haber escuchado hace mucho tiempo a alguien hablar de que las personas estaban atraídas por la “gravedad”, pero no podía recordar quién lo dijo - ni porque lo más probable es que si veía a esa persona, le rompiera la cara a golpes -

Se encontró a sí misma buscando información sobre reencarnaciones y vidas pasadas, a pesar de que se decía a sí misma que no creía en ellas.

Alguna vez habló de esta sensación con sus amigos.

Anakis le dijo que no le importaban otras vidas, solo esta vida que los había reunido -¿El imbécil no podía dejar de decir cosas vergonzosas por una vez en su vida?-

Hermes… bueno, con Hermes, ella le dijo que sentía lo mismo, pero la charla mutó en un tema totalmente distinto, y ambas terminaron riendo de tonterías como siempre sucedía.

Wes no dijo mucho, pero ella sabía que escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía.

No le comento nada de esto a Emporio. La expresión que el niño había puesto el día que le dijo que sentía como si ya se conocieran se había grabado en su mente con demasiada fuerza. Y no soportaba verlo sufrir.

Al pensar en el chico, el rostro se le iluminó con una sonrisa. Cuando se hizo evidente que Emporio no tenia ningun lugar a donde ir, Irene no dudo en tomar la decisión de que se quedara con ellos. Y para su gran sorpresa, su padre la apoyó con el asunto, e incluso le prometió que la ayudaría con su cuidado.

Anakis por su parte no estaba tan contento con esto. Había mostrado unos celos infantiles e infundados por la relación tan natural que había surgido entre ella y Emporio.

Tampoco se había tomado tan bien el hecho de que su matrimonio estaba pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso. Se sentía un poco mal de haber tomado esa decisión de manera tan unilateral, pero no era la primera vez que Anakis dejaba que sus celos arruinaran buenos momentos.

Anakis había llegado a su vida un momento que tenía muchos problemas, y tener a alguien tan pendiente de ella en ese entonces facilitó que terminaran en una relación, pero últimamente estaba teniendo dudas.

Siempre había sido el tipo de persona que tomaba decisiones apresuradas sin pensar mucho en las consecuencia, ni en lo que perdía, ni en lo que ganaba. Pero estos último meses donde conoció a sus amigos y en especial desde que Emporio llegó a su vida, su manera de ver las cosas había cambiado

Como si el chico le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creo que continué con esto porque es bastante viejo, y no se a donde quería ir con él.... Pero me dio lastima dejarlo sin publicar aunque sea solo un bosquejo.


End file.
